Memories of the Past: Lost Magic
by Yuzumiii
Summary: Introduction Aubrey Willis, 16 years old student tries to remember what happened 10 years ago before she was cast away to the current era she's into. She continues to discover what the power inside her might be, could it be a magic that will restore mankind or could it be the weapon that will destroy the whole world? Trust no one. Unravel the mystery. Remember what's forgotten.
1. Introduction

**Memories of the Past: Lost Magic**

**Introduction**

Aubrey Willis, 16 years old student tries to remember what happened 10 years ago before she was cast away to the current era she's into. She continues to discover what the power inside her might be, could it be a magic that will restore mankind or could it be the weapon that will destroy the whole world? She should be careful because she might not know what's the true color of the people around her. Trust no one. Unravel the mystery. Remember what's forgotten.

Genre: Magic, Fantasy, School, Romance, Mystery

Dear Fellow Readers,

I'm not as good as what you expected. I'm sorry if my grammar is a mess because I'm just a highschool student. By the way I'm only 14 years old. I'm just an amateur so please don't expect anything in my story. Just call me Yuzumi. Thank you for reading my novel! If you want to say something just email me mhargie_basbas10 , Thank you :)).

~Yuzumiii


	2. Do Remember The Forgotten

**Chapter 1: Do Remember The Forgotten**

"You're not familiar of this place yet, aren't you?" she asked me wearing a forced smile on her face as she led me down to the hall. The whole place was so quiet and I can clearly hear our footsteps as we pass by the corridor. No person can be seen lurking around, it's perfectly peaceful. The breeze of the wind was kinda cool even though it's still summer.

She turned to me as she slide down her pen to her notebook. "Now you're gonna get your very own school uniform, just follow me ahead"

We walked upstairs going to the Uniform Store. She gave me the uniform, so that I could try them on. Everything was so fine, the atmosphere, the surroundings, the school but she won't even smile naturally. I don't really care about that but she really pisses me off a bit. It's like she don't like me at all. I know she did her job well, leading and guiding me but then she's not even trying to be friendly.

I looked at her with an annoyed eyes. "What else do I need to do?"

She didn't pay any attention to what am I saying. She continued writing down something on her notebook. She finally looked at me. "That's all you need to do, you may go home now. Don't forget that tomorrow's the first day of classes"

As I turned around, she waved her hand at me and said goodbye. I can see it in her eyes that she's relieved that I would finally leave. It's just weird that she turned out to be an emotionless person. At first I thought she just don't like me but I noticed she have the same expression when she talked to the uniform seller.

I rode my bike way back home. I stopped by the river to rest for a bit. I lied down on the fresh green grass as I slowly close my eyes. The heat of the sun was touching my skin, it's warm. I can clearly hear the chirping of the birds, the sound of the wind and the river flowing. This was the first time I've sense the presence of life.

I remembered back in California, I used to stay at home so I never get the chance to see outdoors. Besides I don't have much friends. Before I came to this town, I was a loner. No one notices me, nobody wants to talk to me. It's probably because of the incident I got into. It happened last year, my friend saw it all. She spread the whole incident. After that, I moved here in Washington to avoid issues. I don't wanna talk about it because even I don't understand what happened that day.

"Heeyy!" A guy was yelling at me. I opened my eyes turning my head on him. He rushed to me holding a collar on his hand. I stand up as he showed me the collar. "Have you happened to see a puppy? I lost him"

He sat down slowly and sighed. He stared at me for a bit. As he was about to walked away, I gazed around if a puppy is nowhere to be found. "I didn't see any puppy. Do you need help?"

He run to me and bowed his head as a way to show his gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled enthusiastically. The aura around him changed, the air around him became jubilant. I think I just cheered someone up unconsciously.

We walked along the river trying to find the dog but we didn't find any signs of him. We went back to the road. I glanced at the collar. "Why don't we go to the Lost and Found Office?"

As he hurried going to the office, he grinned at me cheerfully. I followed him increasing my pace so that I can catch up to him. We're finally at the office and he finally found his lost puppy.

"Thank you very much for helping me! I appreciated it. By the way I'm Jay" He said wearing that bright smile again. I turned to him getting ready to ride my bike.

He walked towards me and gave me a candy. "It's a thank you gift!"

It was the first time I have ever received a thank you gift. I admit that I was glad. Although I really don't know him, I helped him anyway. That's just not like me. It's weird that I get the feeling I have met him before, I just can't remember.

Before he turned around I smiled at him. "I'm Aubrey"

I pedaled my bike and went home.

I sat down to the sofa and reached out for my bracelet underneath the table. I stared at it for a minute. I don't know who gave me this bracelet. I just found it in my pocket.

"I'm sorry but I had to do this" an unknown voice reached out to me. I followed the voice and found myself in the middle of nowhere.

A silhouette of a man came to me and gave me his hand. "Come with us, you're one of us" he said to me as I drifted far away from him.

It was pitch black, I am all alone. Before I know it, I fell from the sofa. It was just a dream.

I wonder if that was my memories from the past or just a dream. I don't really remember anything from my past. I've lost my memories when I was 7 years old. I don't know who is my mother and my father , I'm not sure if I have siblings.


End file.
